


Шоколад с молоком

by Loony_yellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь много войны, дружбы и любви. И очень много горячего шоколада, фисташкового мороженого и шёпота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоколад с молоком

«You are the Dancing Queen,   
Young and sweet, only seventeen.  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine.  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life.  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen.»*  
(с) ABBA “Dancing Queen”

 

Трейси вошла в спальню и прикрыла за собой дверь. Было тихо и пусто, как будто ей заложило уши или она вдруг оказалась на дне озера. Комнату толчками заполнял сумрак. Казалось, что она может дотронуться до него, сжать в кулаке, как кусок ваты. На душе скребли кошки, и этот абстрактный сумрак прекрасно дополнял её настроение. Присев на край своей кровати, она безвольно опустила на пол сумку и каким-то нервным движением поправила выбившиеся из причёски тёмно-русые волосы.

Произошедшее на Защите событие совсем выбило её из колеи. И кто просил этого недоделанного героя Лонгботтома кидаться под заклятия Кэрроу? Чистокровный, вот и сидел бы в углу, помалкивал в тряпочку, но нет. Гриффиндорец! Она бы, наверное, хмыкнула, но сил на это уже не оставалось, и в горле было совсем сухо, как будто изнутри его покрыли наждачной бумагой. Перед глазами стояло окровавленное лицо Лонгботтома и никуда не хотело уходить. Трейси прикрыла глаза.

А потом она услышала приглушённые рыданья из-под задёрнутого полога кровати Дафны Гринграсс. Первые пару секунд она злорадствовала оттого, что кому-то явно тяжелее, чем ей самой. Потом одёрнула себя и просидела пару минут, раздумывая, то ли просто наложить Заглушающее на кровать девушки, то ли откинуть полог и попытаться её успокоить. Но кто она была Дафне? Всего лишь однокурсница, которая не хочет лезть в чужие дела.

А слизеринки не должны плакать, что бы у них ни случилось. Слизеринки должны быть сильными.

Она сделала глубокий вдох, прикрыла на секунду глаза и быстро, чтобы не передумать, подошла к кровати девушки. Откинула полог, скинув туфли, забралась с ногами на покрывало и уже с этой стороны наложила Заглушающее. Дафна, кажется, была в истерике, потому что даже не обратила на Трейси внимания, так и осталась лежать на животе, судорожно сжимая подушку и уткнувшись в неё лицом.

– Ну, что случилось? – Трейси провела ладонью по напряжённой спине. – Дафна, расскажи, тебе легче станет, поверь.

–Он… Он… – слова застряли у неё в горле.

– Успокойся же, – Трейси обхватила её руками и с силой потянула на себя, пытаясь оторвать от подушки. – Иди, иди сюда, давай, успокаивайся.

Дафна уткнулась головой куда-то в шею Трейси и обняла её. Прерывистое тёплое дыхание девушки обжигало кожу, и Трейси собрала всю свою волю, только бы сделать так, чтобы не побежали по спине предательские мурашки. Они сидели так, чуть раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и Дэвис поглаживала спину Дафны, успокаивала, шептала на ухо какие-то мелочи. О том, что всё будет хорошо, и что нельзя раскисать.

Через время всхлипы начали затихать, Дафна напряглась, отпустила Трейси и села рядом с ней на кровати, обхватив руками колени. Когда она отодвинулась, Трейси вдруг стало холодно и, наверное, одиноко, потому что она поёжилась и обняла себя руками.

– Успокоилась? – спросила она. – Теперь рассказывай.

– Он призвал отца, – абсолютно безэмоционально выговорила Гринграсс. Под пологом, в темноте, Дэвис не видела её глаз, но была уверена, что они казались бы ей остекленевшими. Руки Трейси почему-то покрылись липким потом, и она постаралась незаметно вытереть их о мантию.

– Лорд? – спросила она очевидную вещь. Дафна кивнула. – И ты не боишься рассказывать это мне?

– Все знают, что моя семья всегда держалась нейтралитета. И мы не собираемся что-то менять, Трейси. Хочешь – иди, расскажи это всем. И пусть Кэрроу переводят меня в Хаффлпафф или пытают, мне плевать.

– Тогда почему ты плачешь?

Дафна молчала очень долго, Трейси даже малодушно начала отсчитывать про себя секунды. А потом до неё долетел тихий шёпот:

– Потому что мне страшно…

– Мне тоже страшно, Гринграсс. Всем страшно.

Молчание было тягучим, и Трейси опять показалось, что у неё заложило уши. В последнее время в Хогвартсе всегда стояла тишина, не прерываемая детским смехом и стуком каблуков по ступеням. Казалось, все хотят стать ещё более незаметными. Она прижала ладони к ушам и тихо прошептала:

– Ты, главное, не раскисай. Нельзя сейчас.

А потом откинула полог и вновь вышла в сумрак спальни. Она не была уверена, что Гринграсс услышала. Но ещё больше не была уверена в том, что слова эти были предназначены именно Дафне.

***

Иногда Дафна уходила на верхние этажи, садилась на подоконник и смотрела вниз, туда, где под сильными порывами осеннего ветра пригибались ближе к земле деревья в Запретном Лесу. В такие моменты она могла хоть как-то отвлечься от бурлящих в голове мыслей и липкого страха за жизни близких. Страх никуда не делся, он пульсировал в висках на парах Кэрроу и во время утренней почты. Отсутствие писем от родителей пугало ещё больше, но в газетах статьи о них не появлялись, и Кэрроу смотрели на неё снисходительно и не пытались подвергнуть пыткам или чему-то такому. С Асторией тоже всё было хорошо. 

Дафна всё ближе общалась с Трейси, хотя общением это назвать было сложно. Они почти не разговаривали, но ощущать рядом чьё-то плечо было приятно и ободряюще.

Она больше не плакала, и если кто-то смотрел на неё, он не мог даже заподозрить, что у Дафны что-то не так. С Дафной всё было хорошо, она умела держать лицо. И когда они с Трейси проходили вдвоём по коридору, обе с гордо вздёрнутыми подбородками и с искривлёнными в снисходительных усмешках губами, гриффиндорцы расступались, пропуская их. С одной стороны, это было очень приятно. С другой – страшно. Потому что неправильно, когда одни волшебники настолько боятся других. Хотя Малфою такой расклад казался верным и нравился.

Иногда по вечерам они сидели в спальне, каждая на своей кровати, и тихо разговаривали обо всём, что происходило вокруг, обсуждали преподавателей, учеников. Они обе жалели полукровок и магглов, оказывается. И от этого становилось жутко, потому что когда один идёт против нового строя – это просто «несогласие», а когда двое – это уже предательство. От осознания этого становилось ещё страшнее, но общая на двоих тайна сближала.

– Почему ты общаешься со мной? – спросила как-то Дафна.

– А тебе нужна причина? – удивилась Трейси. – Может быть, я просто устала быть одиночкой.

– Шесть лет была, а теперь устала? Не верю.

– Послушай, Дафна, а почему ты со мной общаешься?

Щёки Гринграсс порозовели.

– Вот видишь, ты тоже не можешь ответить, – констатировала Трейси, задула свечу рядом с кроватью и откинулась на подушку. «У меня есть причина, поверь», – подумала она про себя.

***

Около доски с объявлениями собралась небольшая группа студентов.

– Что там ещё? – хмуро спросила Трейси.

Она была чуть выше Дафны, и поэтому встала на цыпочки и попыталась разглядеть, что было написано на большом белом листе. Когда выходивший из толпы Лонгботтом чуть не сбил её с ног, Трейси отчётливо услышала его «Вот суки», сказанное сквозь зубы.

– Вот суки, – повторила она чуть позже, подходя к Дафне. – Нет, ты не представляешь!

– Что случилось?

– Бал! Они устраивают Рождественский бал! Пир во время чумы! Праздник во время холеры! Вот же сволочи!

– Потише, – предостерегающе шепнула Дафна и положила руку ей на плечо. Тяжесть была приятной и как-то сразу остудила пыл Трейси. Она взглянула на Дафну, ей очень хотелось поймать взгляд голубых глаз, смотреть в них всегда. А вечером в спальне опять забраться к ней на кровать и притянуть к себе, и нюхать волосы, пахнущие жасмином и первым снегом… 

Трейси встряхнула головой и опять осторожно посмотрела на Дафну. Взгляд той, однако, был прикован к другому человеку. К Драко Малфою.

– Бал, говоришь… – как бы между прочим сказала Дафна. В груди у Трейси неприятно защемило.

***

– Эй, Паркинсон, а пойдём со мной на бал? – Забини стоял у противоположного окна, скрестив руки на груди. Рубашка нагло выглядывала из-под жилетки, галстук был чуть ослаблен, а туфли светились в солнечных лучах. Лёгким движением он поправил упавшую на глаза прядь отросших волос и скользнул взглядом по лицу Трейси. Семикурсницы захихикали, Панси вышла вперёд.

– Прости, Забини, но я ведь иду с Драко, забыл? – она окинула его оценивающим взглядом. – Хотя ты тоже ничего.

– Не хочу расстраивать тебя, Панси, но Малфой собирается пригласить кое-кого другого, – он ухмыльнулся. – Так что не теряй шанс. Я ведь тоже нарасхват.

– Что? Драко? Но с кем?

– Увидишь, – ухмылка на его лице стала ещё шире и злораднее. Панси начала было расспрашивать, но прозвенел звонок, и студенты стайкой направились в аудиторию. На прощание Панси процедила однокурсницам сквозь зубы:

– Убью! Узнаю – убью!

Трейси увидела, как на щеках Дафны появляются красные пятна.

– Твоих рук дело? – после уроков она прижала подругу к стене в их спальне. – Ты что же, не понимаешь, что тебе нельзя идти на бал с Малфоем?!

– Почему? – удивлённо спросила Гринграсс и попыталась вырваться.

«Потому я не хочу этого». «Потому что Малфой тебя не достоин». «Потому что у тебя забавные ямочки на щеках и красивые хрупкие запястья». «Потому что ты мне нравишься». «Потому что я как идиотка влюблена в тебя с третьего курса».

– Потому что!

– Не аргумент, – Дафна всё-таки вырвалась и села на кровать. Трейси отошла к окну и сложила руки на груди. – В любом случае, он меня не приглашал. Я не понимаю, с чего ты взяла…

– Ты же просто прожигаешь его взглядом. Постоянно: в Большом Зале, на занятиях, вечером в гостиной. Думаешь, я не вижу?

– А кто-нибудь ещё видит? – наверняка, она опять покраснела.

– Не знаю. Но тебе надо это прекратить, иначе Панси убьёт тебя.

– Ладно, – грустно ответила Гринграсс. – Как ты думаешь, у меня есть шанс?

– Я не знаю, Дафна. Я не знаю.

Через пару дней все девушки школы, начиная с третьего курса, просто сошли с ума. Модные журналы передавались из рук в руки, началась погоня за красивыми парнями, а совы с посылками летали со скоростью света, принося ленты, образцы тканей и средства для укладки волос. На следующей неделе была разрешена вылазка в Хогсмид, но только ученикам, ни разу не провинившимся за весь семестр. Казалось, войны больше нет. Казалось, война отошла на второй план и Рождественский Бал намного важнее.

– С кем ты хочешь пойти? – шепнула Дафна на Трансфигурации.

– С Забини, – также тихо ответила Трейси первое, что пришло в голову.

– Вряд ли у тебя выйдет. В смысле, тебе нужно было сразу брать быка за рога. Мне кажется, он уже кого-то пригласил, – Гринграсс обернулась на сидевших за ними парней.

– Перестань пялиться. Пожалуйста, – Трейси дёрнула подругу за плечо.

– А если он будет занят? – продолжала допрос Дафна.

– Значит, пойду сама. А ты? – перевела разговор в другое русло Дэвис.

– Хм. Тоже, наверное, одна, – грустно ответила Дафна, а потом вдруг хмыкнула: – Пойдём вместе?

Перо чуть не выпало из рук Трейси.

– Ты… Ты меня приглашаешь? – она очень старалась, чтобы голос не дрожал.

– Да брось, – Гринграсс улыбнулась. – Просто по-дружески. Не в одиночку же напиваться.

Дэвис кивнула и невидящим взглядом уставилась в доску за преподавательским столом. «По-дружески» – это ведь тоже неплохо, правда?

***

Снег пошёл совершенно неожиданно, покрывая совсем недавно замёрзшие лужи. Филч становился всё угрюмее и злее, но кричать на студентов за грязные следы на полу уже не мог – неизвестно, как на это отреагирует новое начальство. На переменах студенты выходили во двор, прятались в укромные уголки от пронизывающего ветра и выдыхали клубы пара при разговорах. Самым популярным напитком стало Перечное зелье, его пили даже те, кто не болел, просто в качестве профилактики.

А снег всё шёл и шёл, и казалось, не мог остановиться. И луга вокруг занесло белым покровом, а Дафна из окон последних этажей в сумерках не могла уже найти границу, где заканчивались деревья Запретного леса, так всё занесло. Дафне хотелось горячего шоколада, засахаренной вишни и душевного тепла. И ещё очень хотелось фисташкового мороженого, но это уж точно было невыполнимо. Вечером Гринграсс садилась в гостиной около камина и долго гипнотизировала взглядом огонь, слушая, как Трейси перелистывает страницы учебника по Трансфигурации. Её не радовал даже предстоящий бал, ведь приглашения от Малфоя, на которое была надежда после слов Забини, так и не было. Дафне ничего не хотелось. Только фисташкового мороженого, шоколада и вишни, да.

Трейси очень волновало состояние подруги, она просиживала вечера рядом с ней в гостиной, усиленно делая вид, что занимается, и следила. Следила за тем, как меняется выражение лица Дафны, как пляшут по светлой коже и светлым волосам языки пламени, как краснеют щёки при взгляде на сидящего поодаль Малфоя. Она пыталась узнать, догадаться, почувствовать, но всё было тщетно. Дафна не рассказывала ей ничего, а мысли Дэвис с каждым днём становились всё мрачнее. Она думала, что, может быть, Лорд убил родителей Дафны, или ещё что-то более страшное, хотя куда уж страшнее…

Как-то утром Дафна рассказала о своих желаниях Трейси, и та долго смеялась. Волосы её от этого растрепались, и щёки покраснели, и она стала такой милой, совсем не похожей на ту ледяную слизеринку, которую знала до этого Гринграсс. Только она совсем не догадывалась, что у Дэвис случилась банальная истерика.

В выходные они пошли в Хогсмид, и Трейси пообещала самой себе, что сделает всё, чтобы Дафне было весело и хорошо, тепло и уютно вместе с ней. Картину не портили даже патрулирующие Хогсмид Пожиратели. Девушки весь день ходили по магазинам, накупили кучу платьев и туфель в магазине одежды, взяли себе по новому перу, набрали два огромных пакета сладостей в «Сладком королевстве» и обошли ещё кучу милых лавочек в поисках подарков. Дафна улыбалась и напевала что-то себе под нос, и по телу Трейси разливалось приятное тепло, уж куда уж лучше Согревающих чар.

– Ну что, забежим в «Три метлы», да в Замок? – спросила под конец вечера Дафна.

– Есть идея получше, – улыбнулась Трейси и взяла подругу за руку.

По телу побежали мурашки. Осмелилась. Она осмелилась это сделать, мечтала весь день и наконец…

– Пойдём, – шепнула она и потянула Дафну куда-то в сторону от основной дороги.

Это кафе показал ей Роджер ещё на четвёртом курсе. Плакался и рассказывал, как водил сюда Делакур после Святочного Бала, а она послала его прямо за милейшим столиком под веточкой омелы. Сам рассказ осел где-то внутри неприятным осадком, воспоминания о Роджере тоже не приносили особой радости, но кафе, несмотря ни на что, и правда было милое.

Колокольчик звякнул, Трейси впустила Дафну в полумрак и проводила к столику у окна. Она неотрывно наблюдала за тем, как подруга снимает длинный шарф с тонкой шеи, как скользят по бледной коже её тонкие пальцы, как она вглядывается в покрытое морозными узорами окно и садится за столик, оправляя складки на юбке.

Трейси отвернулась и, кое-как стянув с себя зимнюю мантию, сама пошла к стойке, не дожидаясь официантки. Она заказала очень много горячего шоколада, засахаренной вишни и совсем чуть-чуть фисташкового мороженого. Чтобы не заболеть. 

Чтобы совсем не заболеть Дафной.

***

Вся предрождественская неделя прошла как в тумане. Они ходили на занятия, изо всех сил стараясь не испортить оценки перед окончанием семестра, старались делать спокойные лица на уроках Кэрроу и не делать глупостей.

Без глупостей перед Рождеством, конечно, нельзя, даже если это Рождество седьмого курса, даже когда за стенами школы идёт война. 

Несмотря на нежелание Кэрроу, Снейп распорядился украсить Замок, и на лестничных перилах засверкал наколдованный снег, а в коридорах развесили ветки остролиста. В подземельях по-прежнему было сумрачно и темно, гуляли сквозняки, и совсем не было тепла. Поэтому подруги постоянно сбегали куда-то на верхние этажи, засиживались в Большом Зале, часто вызывали с кухни эльфов, чтобы те принесли им горячего чаю, и укутывались в одеяла. Иногда они забирались в одну кровать, укрывались одеялами почти с головой, прижимались друг к дружке, чтобы согреться, и читали учебники. В такие моменты Трейси всерьёз считала себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. И ещё ей очень хотелось узнать, почему краснеет в эти моменты Гринграсс.

Почти весь день перед балом они просидели на верхнем этаже на любимом подоконнике Дафны, ели принесённые с кухни сладости и пили тыквенный сок. Щиколотки их соприкасались, и Дэвис напрягалась каждый раз, когда подруга шевелилась.

– Трейси, а расскажи мне о своей семье, – неожиданно попросила Дафна.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Ну, я же тебе рассказываю о своей. Ты обо мне знаешь намного больше, чем многие. А вот я о тебе – практически ничего.

– Хм… Мой отец работает в Министерстве, в отделе международного магического сотрудничества, мать ведёт домашние дела, ещё у меня есть брат Роджер, он учился в Рэйвенкло, был капитаном команды по квиддичу, сейчас играет за «Соколов» во втором составе, но отец хочет, чтобы он пошёл работать в Министерство. Вот, – Трейси опустила голову, и её длинные тёмные волосы волнами упали вниз. – Что ещё ты хочешь услышать?

– Как ты выросла? Ты любишь родителей? Они поддерживают идеи Лорда? Всё, Трейси, я хочу знать всё.

– Зачем?

«Потому что ты интересный собеседник». «Потому что я считаю тебя своей лучшей подругой». «Потому что я хочу узнать тебя ближе». «Потому что я понятия не имею, что со мной происходит».

– Мне так хочется.

***

Слизеринцы толпились в гостиной, поджидая свои пары. Вокруг сверкали шелка, от которых в глазах Трейси уже рябило, звучал девчачий смех, уже набивший ей оскомину, сыпались лживые улыбки, к которым она уже успела привыкнуть. Дэвис стояла около стены, укутавшись в красивую тёмно-синюю мантию и пожалев уже миллион раз о том, что не надела чего-нибудь потеплее. Около стены напротив стоял Забини, и на рубашке его нарочно были расстегнуты две верхние пуговицы, открывая несколько сантиметров тёмной кожи. Мантия была бежевого цвета, а рубашка – тёмно-красная, и в этой одежде Забини был похож на кусочек пастилы с шоколадом и вишнёвым сиропом, и девушки вокруг пускали слюни как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. А сам Блейз смотрел на Трейси почти неотрывно, улыбаясь легко и, как он наверняка думал, сексуально. Было только две проблемы: Трейси ждала совсем другого человека и ненавидела пастилу.

Дафна всё не спускалась, и это напрягало больше всего. Студенты уже начали выходить из гостиной, тянулись в Большой Зал, чтобы занять самые лучшие места – между танцполом и фонтанчиком с пуншем. Продефилировали по гостиной Малфой и таки отбившая его у неизвестной воздыхательницы Паркинсон, оба в зелённых с серебром костюмах. Улыбка у Паркинсон была самодовольная и властная.

Забини наконец устал пялиться на неё и, подхватив под руку какую-то блондиночку с шестого курса, ушёл вслед за Малфоем. Следом потянулись другие слизеринцы. 

В опустевшей гостиной вдруг стало неожиданно тихо, и ей показалось, что Гринграсс вообще не придёт, что она опять плачет в подушку, и Трейси уже рванула ко входу в спальни, когда оттуда наконец появилась Дафна. 

На ней было небесно-голубое платье, а волосы были собраны в красивую высокую причёску, волнами спадали на плечи и блистали в свете свечей. Трейси замерла на месте. Дафна робко улыбнулась.

– Что ты так смотришь? – спросила она и опустила глаза.

– Ты… – Дэвис сглотнула. – Ты невероятно красива.

Щёки Дафны покраснели. Она подняла глаза и взглянула на подругу, оглядела её наряд и распущенные длинные волосы, тонкую шею, блёстки в волосах. А потом её взгляд остановился на длинных пушистых ресницах Трейси, на её глазах. И не отпускал, очень долго не отпускал.

– Ты тоже, – прошептала она осипшим отчего-то голосом. Трейси улыбнулась, но взгляд не отвела, и они простояли так ещё несколько долгих мгновений. А потом Дэвис резко сказала:

– Выпить. Срочно нужно выпить.

Большой Зал был украшен снегом и еловыми ветками, по углам стояли большие наряженные ёлки, все в мишуре и игрушках, а со всех сторон сыпались серпантин и конфетти.

Трейси упорно тянула за собой Дафну, держа её за руку, сцепив пальцы крепко-крепко, чтобы та не вырвалась, если ей даже очень сильно этого захочется. Сегодня ведь было Рождество, а когда ещё случаться чудесам, как не в Рождество? Если чудес не будет сегодня, то их не будет никогда. А Трейси очень нужно было одно маленькое чудо.

Дафна не вырывалась, просто смотрела куда-то в пол и, кажется, думала о своём. А Дэвис усадила её за столик в углу, скрытый от посторонних глаз самой большой и самой красивой ёлкой. Подошла, прикоснулась к волосам, провела по прядям рукой и наклонилась, уткнулась в них лицом и глубоко вдохнула. Запах первого снега никуда не делся, и от этого Трейси совсем теряла голову.

– Я сумасшедшая, – проговорила она тихо куда-то в макушку Дафны. – Я не могу ничего с собой поделать, Дафна. Я сумасшедшая.

Гринграсс подняла на неё чистые голубые глаза. И улыбнулась.

Как всегда всё разрушил Забини. Подошёл сзади, обнял за талию и положил подбородок на плечо. И хорошо, что Трейси уже успела убрать руки, перестала обнимать Дафну , иначе скандала было бы не избежать.

– Не хочешь потанцевать со мной, Дэвис? – прошептал он на ухо, и Трейси с ужасом осознала, что ей это неприятно, не то что шёпот Дафны.

– Нет, Забини, прости.

– Почему? Если не хочешь оставлять Гринграсс одну, то я быстро найду ей кавалера.

– Не надо, Блейз. Я просто не хочу.

– Как знаешь, – он нехотя отпустил её. – Но если вдруг передумаешь, только позови.

Трейси выдавила из себя улыбку.

– Почему ты не пошла? – спросила Дафна робко.

«Потому что когда ты так близко, я не могу думать ни о ком другом».

– Потому что не хочу.

– Но ты же говорила, что он тебе нравится.

– Может, и нравится.

– Сходи, потанцуй. Расслабишься.

– Тебе что, неприятно находиться рядом со мной? – взвилась вдруг Дафна.

– Нет, но…

– Но что?

– Тебе нужно с ним потанцевать, – она сделала акцент на втором слове.

– Окей. Если ты так считаешь, – Трейси резко отвернулась, и кончики её волос задели щеку подруги, обожгли как огнём. Дафна прикрыла глаза и попыталась уговорить себя, что всё делает правильно.

Забини был довольным, как объевшийся сметаны книззл, улыбался и галантно придерживал за локоть, когда они шли к танцполу. Танцевал он хорошо, но Трейси всё равно не могла расслабиться и получить от танца удовольствие, особенно когда руки Блейза спускались ниже поясницы. Он чувствовал, как она напрягается, как вздрагивает и пытается убрать его руку, и нашёптывал ей что-то. Что-то про то, что она ему очень нравится, что она сегодня безумно красива и что он хочет с ней встречаться. Трейси молчала и пыталась выдавить учтивую улыбку. Забини прижимался всё сильнее, а ей было неприятно и неудобно от его близости, оттого, что хотелось ей совсем других объятий. Но к Дафне она решила сегодня больше не подходить. Та ясно дала понять, что не хочет ничего. Трейси не будет настаивать, она так решила.

Музыка смолкла, и Блейз потянул её за руку к своим друзьям. Панси кисло улыбнулась, зато Малфой был вполне приветлив и учтив. На Крэбба и Гойла Трейси просто не обращала внимания. Ей было скучно, и ухаживания Блейза только раздражали. Но потом Малфой достал откуда-то красивую серебряную флягу с виски, и Трейси решила, что жизнь ещё не совсем кончена.

– Дэвис, будешь? – спросил Малфой с ехидной ухмылкой.

– Конечно, не будет, – вклинился Блейз. – Приличные девушки виски не пьют.

– Хм, почему же, я буду, – удивлённые лица Блейза и Панси очень её позабавили, Малфой лишь ухмыльнулся ещё шире и протянул ей фляжку.

Первый глоток обжёг горло, она сглотнула, изо всех сил стараясь не закашляться. Второй был уже терпимее, третий даже принёс некоторое моральное удовлетворение.

– Не увлекайся, Дэвис, – остановил её Малфой. – Напиток из подвалов Малфой-Мэнора, крепкий и выдержанный, так что хватит с тебя пока.

Через время её повело, мысли прыгали в голове и не могли остановиться, потолок качался. Она заметила, как ушли танцевать Забини и Паркинсон, и сразу обратилась к Малфою:

– Драко, у тебя во фляжке ещё что-нибудь осталось?

– Конечно. А что?

– Одолжи на вечерок, а?

– Дэвис, не стоит напиваться. Блейз – достойный парень, ты ему нравишься, и он, насколько я знаю, имеет насчёт тебя весьма серьёзные намерения. Так что я просто не вижу повода.

– Малфой, мне нужно.

– Ты любишь другого? – после паузы спросил он. Трейси криво улыбнулась.

– Почти.

Он подумал пару минут, вглядываясь в её спокойное лицо. Потом достал флягу, протянул ей и сказал:

– Только не делай глупостей, ладно?

Она кивнула.

Дафна сидела в том же углу, гипнотизируя взглядом танцующие парочки. Уверенности Трейси придавала порция виски, и она схватила подругу за руку (это почти стало привычкой) и резко потянула за собой на выход. Та безвольной куклой пошла следом.

Ступени: вверх, вверх, ещё выше, на самый последний этаж, в старые, заросшие паутиной коридоры, на её любимый подоконник, чтобы никто не нашёл, никогда, ни за что. Прислонить, прижать, впиться губами в ключицу, почувствовать вкус кожи, вкус топлёного молока и этого первого снега, который стал её наваждением. Услышать всхлип, стон, почувствовать руки на шее, почувствовать, как ногти впиваются и держат. Переместиться чуть выше, к подбородку, и ещё, ещё, найти приоткрытые губы, влажные и сладкие. Целовать, обожемой, стонать прямо в них, обнимать за тонкую талию, мять тонкий шёлк. А потом отпустить, почувствовать на щеке прерывистое дыхание, прижать к себе, уткнуться лицом в мягкие волосы, перебирать их пальцами, портя и так уже растрепавшуюся причёску…

– Почему? – шепчет Дафна.

– Потому что Рождество, – невпопад отвечает Трейси и чувствует её улыбку.

– А как же…

– Не важно.

Они стоят так очень долго, просто обнимают друг друга, и обеим это кажется таким правильным. Потом Трейси всё же отпускает Дафну, усаживает на подоконник и смотрит на то, как она улыбается. Потом она вспоминает что-то, отходит.

– Дибси! – говорит она, и перед ними появляется один из Хогвартских эльфов. – Дибси, нам с мисс Гринграсс очень нужен горячий шоколад и фисташковое мороженое. Очень много! 

Эльф молча кивает и исчезает, чтобы через время вернуться с полным подносом мороженного и шоколада. Дафна хлопает в ладоши, как ребёнок, и тянется поцеловать Трейси. Они садятся на подоконник, и лодыжки их опять соприкасаются. А потом Дафна берёт ложечку и начинает кормить Трейси мороженым. И поцелуи на вкус как шоколад с молоком. 

А потом вдруг встаёт с подоконника и потешно протягивает руку Трейси.

– Знаешь, я сегодня так и не танцевала, – шепчет она на ухо, и у Дэвис опять бегут по спине мурашки от её голоса. А Дафна вдруг хмуриться и говорит: – Наверное, это потому, что я совершенно не умею танцевать. Ты вот красиво танцуешь, я смотрела на вас с Забини, а я никогда не пробовала.

Настроение Дафны вдруг резко куда-то уходит. Она опускает руку и отодвигается. И начинает вдруг быстро шептать:

– Я не то говорю, да? И делаю тоже совсем не то. Какие вообще танцы, там война за стенами, а я о танцах. И вся эта ночь – она как наваждение, такого не может быть, чтобы всё так волшебно, чтобы горячий шоколад и мороженное, чтобы не прятаться и не бояться. Это неправильно и вообще…

Трейси затыкает ей рот поцелуем.

– Перестань, – шепчет. – Прекрати. Забудь хотя бы на одну ночь, – она берёт левую руку Дафны в свою, переплетает пальцы. – Танцам нельзя научить. Это либо есть, либо нет. И я верю, что ты рождена для танцев, для того, чтобы все смотрели на тебя и поражались.

Трейси положила правую руку Дафны себе на плечо, а сама обняла её за талию. Сделала робкий шаг, потянула за собой. Потом ещё шаг. Она вела впервые в жизни, но было ощущение, что она всегда танцевала с Дафной вот так, посреди пыльного коридора, в красивых мятых платьях.

– Закрой глаза, – шёпот был почти неслышным, но Дафна подчинилась. – Почувствуй музыку внутри себя. Почувствуй её и веди меня.

Дафна сделала пару шагов, потом всё увереннее и увереннее стала набирать темп, и через несколько минут они уже кружились вместе под слышную только им одним музыку.

– Видишь, ты всё умеешь, – шептала Трейси, и слова её причудливо вливались в звучащую в душе Дафны мелодию. – Ты всё умеешь, внутри тебя музыка. Танец внутри тебя…

– Ты королева танца, Дафна. Ты моя королева, самая прекрасная девушка на свете…

– Забудь сегодня обо всём, о войне, о родителях, пусть они будут завтра. Сегодня ты только моя. Нам только семнадцать, Дафна, у нас впереди вся жизнь, и мы всё сделаем так, как нужно. Мы не умрём, и всё у нас будет хорошо…

– Но всё это будет завтра. А сегодня – Рождество, время чудес. Сегодня всё будет волшебно и сказочно, и будет горячий шоколад, мороженное и поцелуи. И я буду любить тебя сегодня, хочешь? Сегодня есть только я и ты, моя королева танца…

И они танцевали ночь напролёт, и кожа была мягкой и покрытой мурашками, улыбки искренними, а поцелуи сладкими и имели всё тот же привкус шоколада с молоком.

***

И совсем неважно, что было потом. 

И неважно даже то, что утром Дафну с сестрой спешно забрали родители и увезли во Францию, потому что Тёмный Лорд начал охоту на их семью. И вернулась она только через несколько лет. Неважно, что Трейси проплакала весь день, лёжа на кровати Дафны, пытаясь навсегда запомнить запах первого снега. Неважно, что, выйдя через два года за Блейза Забини, она продолжала любить другого человека. И даже неважно, что каждое Рождество они обе садились на подоконник, каждая в своём доме, и, вглядываясь в покрытое узорами окно, пили горячий шоколад и ели фисташковое мороженное. Потому что чудеса в жизни случаются редко, да и никто из них не загадывал быть вместе всю жизнь. И волшебство, настоящее волшебство, а не это махание палочками, с ними уже было. Но это тоже не так уж важно.

Важен был лишь этот вечер, эти губы и эти руки, этот танец, который навсегда остался в их сердцах. 

The end.

***

*«Ты королева танца,  
Молодая и милая, тебе только семнадцать.  
Королева танца, почувствуй ритм тамбурина.  
Можешь танцевать, можешь исполнять джайв, наслаждаться своей жизнью.  
Смотрите на эту девушку, наблюдайте за ней, наслаждайтесь королевой танца»  
(перевод мой, корявенький)


End file.
